¿lo olvidaste?
by Yuko-96
Summary: Una hermosa chica esta de cumpleaños, lo único que decea es que su novio la felicite, pero este no lo hace, ¿por qué? eso también se lo pregunta la chica. Kazemaru x OC ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUE-CHAN!


**Yuko y Naomi: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yue-chan! esperamos que lo hayas pasado muy bien :D este one-shot es un regalo de nuestra parte, esperamos que lo disfrutes...**

**Para: Yue Wang**

**De: Yuko-96 y Nao-chan16**

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

Era un hermoso día, exactamente era el 29 de enero, era un día especial para Kazemaru, ¿por qué? Porque hoy era el cumpleaños de su querida novia Yue Wang; el chico la estaba esperando fuera de su casa, después de unos minutos salió una hermosa chica que mide 1,75, su cabello es muy largo hasta los tobillos con ondulación en las puntas color negro azabache, sus ojos son tan rojos como la sangre producto de la excesiva circulación de sangre en esta aunque generalmente los oculta tras unas gafas, su cuerpo es escultura digno de una mujer hecha y derecha.

-¡Hola!- Exclamo alegre el peli azul.

-Hola- Dijo Yue con una hermosa sonrisa; el chico se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso, al separarse Kazemaru miro tiernamente a Yue.

-Estás hermosa-

-Gracias, y dime ¿Dónde iremos?-

-Al parque de diversiones-

-¡Genial! ¿Y por qué razón?- Dijo ilusionada a ver si el chico le decía algo sobre sus cumpleaños.

-Porque mi papá me regalo dos boletos- Dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-¿Nada más?- Pregunto un poco decepcionada Yue.

-¡Claro! Por qué mañana expiran-

-Ah claro- Dijo totalmente decepcionada.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada- Dijo cabizbaja.- *_será que… ¿ya olvido que hoy es mi cumpleaños?_*

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto no muy convencido el defensa de Raimon.

-Si- Dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente.

-Bien…- Tomo a su novia de la mano y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, cuando llegaron miraron para todas partes, y se decidieron por subirse al barco pirata; disfrutaron de juego, y siguieron en el bumerang, luego la casa del terror, montaña rusa, etc. Cuando finalizaron de recorrer todos los juegos se sentaron en una banca a descansar.

-Jeje, fue muy divertido- Dijo Kazemaru entre risillas.

-Tienes toda la razón- Dijo alegre la pelinegra, hasta que recordó la situación, entonces esa alegría se convirtió en tristeza, Kazemaru la miro extrañado.

-¿Estas bien Yue?-

-Sí, que si lo estoy-

-Mmm… ¡ya se, iré por helados! Espérame aquí, no te muevas-

-Está bien- Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego ser besada rápidamente por Kazemru, el cual después de eso corrió hacia la mini heladería que había en el parque de diversiones.

-¿Por qué se habrá olvidado de mi cumpleaños?, si él nunca lo ha hecho…- Susurro por lo bajo la joven, luego vio acercarse a Kazemaru, quien traía en la mano dos conos de helado.

-Ten- Dijo ofreciéndole un helado a la chica.

-Gracias…- Dijo la ojiroja recibiendo el helado, Kazemaru se sentó a su lado, y así ambos comenzaron a tomar su helado en silencio, hasta que…

-Tienes algo ahí- Dijo el peli azul, apuntando la nariz de la chica, la cual sin darse cuenta se manchó con helado la nariz.

-¿eh?- Ella se tocó la nariz y se sonrojo de la vergüenza; pero levanto su mano hacia el helado, lo tomo con la mano y se lo paso por toda la cara a Kazemaru. – y tú tienes ahí

-¡oye! ¿Qué hiciste?- Dijo sorprendido el chico.

-Jajajaja te vez bien así- Dijo entre risillas la pelinegra, mientras con su dedo sacaba algo de helado de la cara de su novio y prueba, dejando un poco en su labio inferior – estaba rico el helado jeje

-Quedaste manchada otra vez- Dijo el peli azul mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella, hasta juntar sus labios con los de la ojirroja la cual correspondió al beso gustosamente, después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire.

-Estás todo pegajoso, ve a lavarte- Dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que su novio asintió; se fue del lugar y a los minutos después regreso ya limpio.

-¿Tienes hora?- Pregunto Kazemaru.

-Sí, son las 07:30 de la tarde-

-¡Oh! ya es muy tarde, ¡vamos!-

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de que su novio la tomar de la muñeca y comenzara a correr.- Kazemaru ¿adónde vamos?- Decía la chica aun siendo jalada, Kazemaru no le contesto, siguieron corriendo y después de un rato ambos se detuvieron. Yue se afirmó en sus rodillas, dejando la vista al piso, trato de restaurar su respiración, y una vez hecho, la chica levanto la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la casa de Kido.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Etto… pues… le preste un libro a Kido, sí, eso- Dijo Kazemaru riendo nervioso.

-Está bien- Ambos entraron tomados de la mano, tocaron el timbre y Haruna abrió, y sin decir nada tomo de la muñeca a Yue y la llevo a una habitación en el segundo piso de la gran casa, la chica estaba muy confundida, pero solo se dejó por así decirlo arrastrar por la peli azul. Un tiempo después en un gran salón se veía una gran cantidad de personas, todas vestidas elegantemente, el salón estaba de lo mejor decorado y había mucha comida, para suerte de algunos. De la gran escalera bajo una hermosa muchacha, llevaba un bonito vestido estilo sirena de color rojo oscuro con zapatos de tacón aguja de color rojo pasión, joyas haciendo juego y un hermoso y elegante vestido; se sorprendió al ver a la gente, eran todos sus amigos y amigas, bajo la escalera y al final la esperaba su muy elegante novio, quien la tomo de la mano, justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y romántica, Kazemaru llevo a Yue a bailar, ellos estaban en el centro de la pista, mientras más parejas se le unían.

-Creíste que olvidaría tu cumpleaños- Dijo el peli azul con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Baka- Dijo la chica sonrojada, a lo que Kazemaru sonrió.

-Te amo- Dijo el chico para luego tomarla del mentón y darle un tierno y dulce beso.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, esperamos que les haya gustado ^^ especialmente a ti Yue-chan :D bay saludos dejen REVIEW :D**


End file.
